


This Is Not A Love Song

by trancer



Category: Blade: The Series, Demons (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time doesn’t heal all wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not A Love Song

It’s been almost fifty years since Mina’s seen her, even if ‘seen’ isn’t quite the proper word. The dialysis works, replacing Mina‘s infected blood with clean human blood. It quells Mina’s hunger. But it dulls Mina’s senses, keeps her blind - figuratively and literally. Even with her inner eye, she’s just a presence on the outer edge of the crowd Mina finds herself in.

The concert went well, better than she expected even. But she didn’t expect HER. Mina grows restless, impatient. The unfinished business between them hovers around her like a swarm of locusts eating at her skin.

Something brushes against her arm, skin against skin, and the tingles spread down to clench Mina’s stomach.

“Hello, Mina,” she purrs.

“Hello Chase,” Mina swallows hard. The image in her mind from fifty years ago. Chase with her golden hair spread out on the pillow beneath her, golden skin contrasting with Mina’s pale hand caressing her face, hazel eyes, ruby red lips and fangs -

Still dripping with blood.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Chase leans in, kisses Mina on the cheek. Her lips hover at Mina’s ear. She whispers, “I can smell you.”

Mina shivers because she’s wet, so very wet. And if she doesn’t leave now, there will be more in the papers about her than how expertly her fingers graced the keys on her piano.

They leave arm in arm, Chase guiding the two towards Mina’s limo. Chase sits close, uncomfortably close. Chase smells like the last time they were together, of sin and sex. Mina can feel the control she so tightly holds slipping from her grasp.

“I heard about your failed coup,” Mina says, trying to break the tension, trying to break the hold Chase has over her.

“Doesn’t matter,” Chase sniffs distastefully and Mina knows she‘s hit a nerve. “The Daywalker finished what I couldn’t.”

“I warned you. There are only so many ships you can jump from before there aren’t any left in the harbor.”

“True. But there are a few ports left.”

“Is that why you’re here? Sanctuary?”

“No,” Chase pauses. Her fingers trace around the brooch on Mina’s neck. “I want to know why you left me with HIM!” Her voice drips with venom and hate. “You want me to tell you about the things he did to me?”

“Things,” Mina snaps back and she can feel Chase wincing at the anger in her voice, “that were no different than what I did to you. Besides,” she calms her voice. “You wouldn’t have come with me anyway.”

“I would have followed you anywhere.”

Mina snorts. “Really? You would have given up the power, the pleasure.. the hunger? I may be older but my memory is as sharp as ever. You were always too ambitious for your own good. We both have our regrets but it’s still hindsight.”

“The only thing I regret is not killing you and Frederick when I had the chance.”

Something snaps in Mina. The monster held at bay for so long rushes forth and explodes out of her. In a flash, she’s on Chase, straddling her lap, a hand finds the back of Chase’s head, gripping her hair and yanking her head back at a painful angle.

“Kill me?” Mina hisses between teeth long and sharp. “Kill me!?! Did you forget who I am?”

“I forgot nothing!”

The tension ratchets. The monster unleashed, the blackness over Mina’s eyes is gone. She sees golden hair and honey skin, wet tongue running over red lips, an arched neck and the pulse beating rapidly underneath it. It all comes back to her in a rush - the young woman on a street corner, streetwise and innocent, hard and soft. Chase and all the things Mina did - with her, without her, TO her. The restraints, the toys, the whips, the pain and all the pleasure Chase‘s body gave Mina. In her heyday, Mina was more sadistic than Frederick could have ever imagined. The difference - Chase was Mina’s. When Mina changed her ways and set on the path of redemption, Chase became a part of Mina’s past. Something to be tossed away and forgotten. Only Mina never forgot.

Mina eases her grip just enough to allow Chase to tilt her head forward but not enough to let her go. “You always knew how to push my buttons.”

“It’s the blood,” Chase’s hands are on Mina’s hips, sliding the silken material higher. “Makes you think you’re human.”

“It does no such thing. It just curbs the hunger.”

“Does it?” Chase smiles as her fingers slide between Mina’s legs. Already, Mina wants it. She’s been wanting it the moment she sensed Chase near.

“Tell me what I want to hear,” Chase purrs, scraping a fingernail over Mina’s clit making Mina shiver.

Mina leans in closer, her lips a hair’s breath from Chase’s. “If you’re expecting me to beg, you will get no such pleasure.”

“Beg?” she whispers huskily into Mina’s mouth. “I’m here to make you scream.”

Chase shoves three fingers hard and deep into Mina. Mina doesn’t scream but she comes awfully close. She clamps her mouth onto Chase’s, teeth clanking, grinding against Chase’s as her hips jut meeting Chase’s fingers stroke for hard, hurried stroke.

“You smell so..” Chase pants as they come up for air. “Human. Does injecting yourself with human blood assuage your guilt?”

“No,” Mina grunts. She’s so close.

“Does it make you feel human?”

“No.”

“What does it make you feel?”

“Hungry.” Mina sinks her teeth into Chase’s neck as the orgasm rips through her body. It’s been so long since she’s fed, so long since she’s come. Both at once sends her into sensory overload. Mina doesn’t stop until Chase’s hand is on her face, pushing Mina’s fangs from her neck.

Mina closes her eyes. Both hands thread into Chase’s hair. She nuzzles against Chase’s neck, gently running her tongue over the two quickly closing puncture wounds. “You always knew how to push my buttons.”

Chase smiles lazily. She removes her fingers and Mina shivers, feeling empty and spent. “You never answered my question. Why did you leave me?”

Mina’s eyes turn dark as she pushes her monster back into the box and the blindness takes over. “Because I turned you into what I hated most. I couldn’t stand what you’d become. What I’d become. Had I stayed, I would have killed you.”

“And now?”

“I’m still going to kill you.”

Chase gazes long and hard into Mina’s blank eyes. She snorts. “At least I know where I stand.”

“No, it’s where you choose to stand.” She rolls off Chase’s lap, straightening out her ruined dress and reaching for her coat.

“God, you sound like Krista. You turn me into a God then the moment you get buyer‘s remorse it‘s ‘thanks for the shag but sorry, you gotta come down from the mountain now‘?”

Mina sighs. She leans back in her seat, resting her head back. Her eyes strain, she so desperately wants to see Chase, wants to look in her eyes and show her there are wounds on both sides. “In my 150 years, I’ve turned only two humans. One of them is dead by my own hand.” She can hear Chase’s quiet gasp and it cuts like a cold knife slicing through her soul. “I still love you, if that’s what you wanted to hear.”

The limo rolls to a stop. Mina pulls her coat tighter around her. She feels Chase’s hand, soft and cool compared to Mina’s own, guiding the cane into her fingers. Mina kisses Chase. It lasts for an eternity. It ends too soon.

“But,” Mina pulls them apart, caressing Chase’s lips with her thumb. “We are creatures that should not exist and I will do what it takes to end us, _all_ of us, including you.”

“Even if you love me?”

“Especially..” the door opens and Mina steps out into the night. “Because I love you.”

END


End file.
